You Cant Tame Fire
by Ariana Lyn Swan
Summary: 14 year old Ariana Lyn Swan has had a trouble life. She was rape and she is out of control and she smokes and drinks.But on the night whenshewas rape shewas suppose to die but came back with amazingfire power, can she be tame
1. Ariana Theme NOT A CHAPTER

Cant Be Tamed

I Cant Be Tamed

Some People think they can change me

But they really cant

I cant Be Tamed

I switch when I walk

I have attitude when I talk

I'm not an girl you play

I wise an different way

I not mistake, not a fake, something in my DNA


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Ariana Lyn Swan and I am 14 years old. I have long red hair that I did not dye I woke up one morning its red I know what the fuck. Well okay this is not some ordinary story I promise you. Well you see my mom is sending me to my dad who lives in Forks so my older sister Bella can straight me out. Bella dose not fucking care about my safe .My dose not fucking care if I don't want to go. Well the reason why my mom sending me to my dads because I skipped school. And I smoke and drink and I almost went to jail. The reason why I am like this is because well I was rape long time ago when I was 12 years old . So yeah lets go on with my Fuck up life story.


	3. Chapter 3

I am walking out the plane and I see Isabella and some boy who looking like a fucking god. Ha-ha I am fucking funny I thought. "Hey Ari" said Isabella, I was like who the fuck did she think of me some kind of preppy bitch. "Its Ariana to you" I said with an attuide . "umm okay fine" she said hurt while I just roll my eyes. I saw her weird ass boyfriend giving me a confuse look and I was like you got something to say and he look away and I was like yeah you better look the other way don't want to beat some ass in this airport. We got in the car and it was like fucking silent . But until my phone came on "_**Now there no doubt that I am the other chick by JoJo **_came on . I look at my phone and see I had a text message. It was my sorry ass Abusive ex-boyfriend who rape me twice and said we were making love, like in hell. The text message said _' You think you can run from me bitch your mine and will always be mine and I will fine you". "Who was it Ariana " said Isabella and I respond the same way if my mom ask me that stupid ass question. "I really don't have to tell you its not even your business, Gosh Isabella its like I just got here and your in my business" I said rudely. "sorry" she mutter, well you better be. I search my bag for cigarettes and did not see any and I was that bitch did not do what I think she did ."That fucking bitch took my fucking cigarettes." I said angrily, "Umm watch your mouth Ariana" Said Isabella. Well no this bitch did not did what I think she just did. "Listen up Isabella your not going to tell me what to do and I am not changing my fucking ways so I don't know what Renee had I her fucking mind because I am fine the way I am O-K" I said angrily. After that the car was silent an you know I forgot her boyfriend was here the whole fucking time . We arrived home and Charlie was waiting for me and Bella and the god. And you know what I did not know his name. " Hey don't you have a name" I said rudely he look up and said "My name is Edward Cullen and I am your sister boyfriend." and I was like I have never met anybody so polite and generous like for real I have not ,"Well bye Mr. Vampire and I am not stupid" I said, well of course I notice he was an Vampire I mean come on I am Fire Caster I know vampires are real. I went to my room that was next to my room and unpacked my belonging. Well all I had were long shirts and long pants and of course my heels. You know what I feel like cutting class tomorrow, I was rudely interrupted with Isabella coming in my room, "You don't fucking knock" I said. "Sorry" she mutter once again while she sat in there looking embarrassed. " Let me guess Edward want you to tell me not to tell that his whole family is Vampires right" I said bored and she nodded. "Well dad enrolled you in Forks High School" said Isabella and I was like oh school yeah. "Alright bye" I said , she left and I got ready for bed . Well Bitches better stay out of my way Tomorrow because I am serious going kick some ass. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Ariana wakeup" said Isabella, Oh my gosh I really don't really want to go to a place they call school come on. I got out of bed did my thing took a shower and put some skinny jeans on and a shirt says 'BITCH YOU MESS WITH ME ,YOU PLAY WITH FIRE" and put some high heels boots on. I put on masscara and some eye liner on. Well don't I look sexy I thought while looking in the mirror. Isabella show me to the office and the women gave me my schedule and here was listed:

Period 1: Seniors Math APP

Period 2: Seniors Biography APP

Period 3: Music APP

*Lunch*

Period 4: Seniors English APP

Period 5:Seniors French APP

Period 6:Seniors World History APP

They still put me in APP even if I skipped school a thousand times wow. I went to my next class and I actually took notes amazing I know right. Then period 2 came by fast and there was some girl who came up to me and said " Hi My name is Alice Cullen" said the bubbly girl, she look like she had it all something I envied in most girl. I told her hi I had to talk to her later that's the first I am every nice. Third came by fast and I saw surprising saw Isabella and her boyfriend in my class. Lunch came and I really hate eating well because I had eating disorders since I was 12 years old. Oh well I was bout to leave the cafeteria but Isabella wave my over to sit with her boyfriends family. I sat down and Isabella introduce me to everyone. "Are you going to get something to eat Ariana" said Emmett. Shit why do they care if I don't eat or not like come on big dude. "Well I am not hungry." I said and then Isabella had to same something, "How come you didn't even eat breakfast" she said. "Well Isabella if you really need to know that bad I still noting going to explain myself" I said rudely and she turn back to her poor salad. Lunch time was over and I was so glad. I went to the girls bathroom and just text my Friend Penny back and forth. Shit I totally forgot that I had period 4, I got out of the girls bathroom and went straight into English. "Well Well Ms. Swan you finally shown please have a seat" said Mrs. Johnson, "Whatever "I said rolling my eyes. " Now Ms. Swan expect more from a straight A student". Said Mrs. Johnson . Really you got to say my grades I thought instead of saying that I said "Whatever" I said bored. I turn around I am seating front of Edward Cullen and My sister Isabella Swan. School was over and Bella said "Dad said he be home late so you have to go to the Cullen's with me". And I was like what the fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight**

**Okay sorry I have not been updating but I need reviews so if you want me to continue REVIEW PLZ!**

Here I am going to the Cullens with my sister because of my dad was coming home late. "So how long we going be here" I said rudely to Isabella. "Just until dad come home" .she said, we arrive at the Cullens quicker than I thought. Me and Isabella got out of the car, we went up to the door step and Isabella knock on the door. When door up Isabella face lighten ups and says " Hey Carlise". The man who think his name is Carlise said "Of

Course Bella". He step aside and I saw the whole Cullen family staring at me and Isabella. Alice came up and hug Isabella to death and I saw Jasper and the big dude Emmet and his Bitch of a girlfriend Rosalise. When they greet Isabella they turned to me and the nice looking lady came up to me and said" You must be Ariana Swan, Bella younger sister." she said. The attention was kinda on me and I stutter" y-y-yeah I am", I probably sound like complete idot because I stutter and I hate that when I get nervous and all. "Well its nice to meet you my name is Esme Cullen and I am the mother of Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalise, and, Emment." Its nice to meet you" I said politely, wow that's the first I was actually polite to a person. " Not to offend you but are too young to be in seniors class in high school". she said. Wow somebody finally notice…note sarcasm, "umm yeah I am 13 years old but I turning 14 this Sunday, and they put me in seniors class because they said I was really smart". I said. They all look at me amazed, I like what I got something on my face. We all sat down all they all did their thing well of course they knew I know their Vampires of course. My phone vibrated and I looked down I had an message so I opened it and it said _"You think you can hide from me but, you cant because I know where you are you FUCKING SLUT CUZ I WILL KILL YOUR SPIECES AND YOU TELL ANYONE I RAPE YOU, YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD OH AND TURN AROUND I GOTTA SUPRAISE FOR U". _I turn around and there he was staring back at me but then this sound came from me and I heard somebody scream and then I realize it was me. Every Cullen came up rushing too me and Isabella, I was bawling my eyes out because I knew if he was alone with me I will probably kill myself the next day. Isabella was holding me tightly and whispering smoothing words to me, all the Cullens try to comfort me but I knew that nobody can or will. Next thing I know is me falling asleep on Isabella.

**Bella Pov.**

"Edward I really don't why she scream but she keep saying he's going to get me and kill me". I said worriedly. I was really worried for my baby sister and I want our relationship back. " I think somebody is out for you sister and probably tortue her in the past" Edward said with concern in his voice. I jus wanted to cry because my sister need somebody but I was not there and I am the reason why she likes this. "Ok everyone I want you all keep an eye on Bella family and if she is Bella family she part of ours too" said Carlise. "Thank you so much Carlise". I said happily. "No problem" he said smiling, "Umm since we are kind on topic Bella a few years back I had vision of your sister getting rape and I thought I was you but she look a younger version like you". said Alice. Oh my gosh my sister was rape after that its like I could not breathe because my sister was hunted by her rapist and abuser." Your sister is caring a bigger secret than that I can feel it." said Jasper. " All we know is your sister is not normal or human". said Edward. "what do you mean she's not normal or human" I said, "She's supernatural like us but she not a Vampire." said Edward. What do they mean, is she really me sister or _not._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I have not bee updating my story**

**Oh and plz don't act like proper while viewing my story im just a young girl cmon give me a break.**

**DISCLAMIER I DON'T OWN TWLIGHT!**

Ariana POV

I woke up with an big headache and I cant believe I made a fool outta my self like cmon on Ariana stop acting like an little bitch. I heard the Cullens talking about me, I heard Edward saying something like I am not normal or something but I am supernatural. Yeah I am not normal, I am Fire Goddess who always get pressure to turn into an Vampire. That's why I don't really trust this family because they are vampires.I went downstairs and all eyes were on me. "umm can I help you people" I said. "umm don't you want something to eat Honey its morning." said Esme. " Um no I'm fine." I said, but really I was freaking hungry. I sat down on coach because clearly Bella still sleep and there was only Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. It was kinda awkward because nobody really wanted to talk. So I walk out the room but Alice stop me " Aren't you going to wait for Bella because she's up.". "Um no I just go." I said. I was about to leave when I heard the news playing "_25 people have been murdered and it look like they might been drain out but the police have no suspects." _Only one world came in my mind_ New Borns_, New Borns are when vampires turn an person into an Vampire which I call sometimes "Newly Vampires", I didn't know Bella and Edward were beside me talking about me and her need to be in safety. Like in hell I can take care of myself. I quietly walk out of house nobody was paying attention, that what mainly wanted. "ARIANA" scream Bella. What in the bloody hell do she want? " yes Bella" I said rudely. "Where are you going" she said. "Home" I said rudely. " I drive you" she offer. " Bella I'm Fourteen I can take care of myself" I said marching off. I really don't get why she still with that boy who left her heartbroken. While I was walking an red hair block my view. Oh no here come this bitch. " Victoria what the hell you want" I said pissed off. " your sister is going to die" she said smiling. " Leave her the Fuck alone". I said angrily.

She turn her headed back to me her eyes angry as hell. She throw to the tree. " You Bitch I guess her little sister will die too." she said angrily. I punch her went my strong power throw fire at her but she keep on missing. It was almost time for me to go to school so I ran with my super speed but she follow then I lost her. I arrive at my house I can see that Bella left without me. I took a shower and got dress and I put on some skinny jeans and an shirt called " YOU CANT TAME ME" then I ran to school and I was like really late and when I mean late I mean it. It was time for my English Class. I knock on the door and boy did the teacher look mad. " Ms. Swan do you have an reason why your late." "Well no but accepted an dentition so you can shut the hell up." I said in an sweet tone. The whole class laughed and well I end up getting dentition, oh well life sucks. I sat front of Bella and Edward and I can feel four pair of eyes burning back of my head. Its like what they seen an tardy person or something.

Bella Pov.

"O my gosh were did she go" I said while giving up on finding my sister. I thought of last night and how knowing my sister through a lot of pain. Edward came out of the house and had expression like something was wrong. I went in the house and I said " What's going on". " Alice had an vision of your sister fighting Victoria and she was like us fighting." said Edward. " Your sister did went to Italy for summer right." said Carlise. " Yeah um she did". I said wondering. But what's that to do went my sister.

Ariana Pov

I went to lunch and Bella told go sit with her. " So Ariana what did you go to in Italy." ask Bella. " if you wanna know so bad the Voultra." I said. I don't know why but they all stiff up. " I might go there again because the dude name Aro said I was special." I said. "Why" said Bella. " Because I want too." I said rudely back. Its like why the hell they are asking me about that. "You should not go its dangerous, do you know what they do to people." said Edward. Here come smart ass making his famous phrase. " Its my life and if I die don't worry I invite you to my funeral." I said rudely back. After that I got up the table and left. Stupid sparkling vampires

**Ohh it looks like we don't have an Edward Cullen fan here**

**Plz review people because I wanna write more**


End file.
